The present application relates generally to water tanks. More specifically, the present application relates to water tank systems for toilets and the like.
Toilets typically include water tanks for storing clean water. The water tank is fluidly connected to the toilet bowl and stores water until a flush cycle is initiated, at which point the water is passed from the tank to the toilet bowl.
Water tanks generally house or contain a number of mechanical components such as, for example, components of a flush mechanism (e.g., flush valves, chains or other mechanical linkages between a flush valve and a flush lever or control, etc.). These components may be subjected to numerous cycles per day, such as in the case of public restrooms, which may undergo hundreds or thousands of flush cycles in a given day. Over time, these mechanical components may wear out or fail, which may require such components to be serviced or replaced.
Toilet water tanks are also typically designed to work with a particular toilet design. For example, a toilet may be designed to have a particular aesthetic design. Because the size and shape of the tank will vary between different toilet designs, each new tank must be tested and validated to ensure that its performance is satisfactory for the intended application. For example, the water flow characteristics of the toilet tank must be analyzed to ensure that an appropriate amount of water is delivered to the associated toilet bowl during a flush cycle. Such testing may be relatively resource and time intensive, making the process of designing a new toilet less flexible than may be desired, since aesthetic and functional aspects of the toilet design must both be designed with the other in mind. Aesthetic changes in toilet designs may also necessitate an evaluation of the appropriate internal mechanical components that may be used within the toilet tank. For example, a smaller toilet tank may require the use of smaller or differently-configured flush mechanism components, thus requiring different flushing mechanisms to be used across different product lines.
It would be desirable to provide a toilet tank design that addresses one or more of the foregoing issues and/or that enhances the performance of a toilet of which it is a part.